


black beauty

by princerumati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Victor está enamorado de alguien a quien no debería amar





	black beauty

El adolescente se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, llorando desconsolado, su rostro chocaba con las mullidas almohadas y sus lágrimas caían cual diamantes, sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas a causa de la fuerza que ponía al llorar.

Su madre había fallecido y en el piso de abajo, estaban las personas dando su pésame a la familia Nikiforov.

Viktor no quería saber nada de aquellas personas y sólo quería desaparecer y alejar el dolor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — preguntó al Cielo, en busca de una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—Nada— contestó una voz cercana, eso hizo que el peli plata se sobresaltara y rápidamente quitara su rostro de las almohadas volteando a ver al extraño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su cuarto mirándolo atentamente. Antes de poder decir nada, prosiguió. —A todos les llega su hora, ninguna vida es eterna y es por eso que la vida humana...es hermosa — sus orbes como rubíes lo penetraron de una forma que Viktor sintió estremecerse ante el joven que estaba ahí, con su traje negro y su cabello bruno como el carbón, de ascendencia japonesa, y con un porte tan serio e irreal.

Viktor bufo entre sus lágrimas. —Entonces... Según tú... ¿Morir es algo bueno?— el extraño negó con su cabeza.

—Morir es algo justo — respondió sin más, acercándose a Viktor y sentándose a un lado de él, tomó su mentón y colocó su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. —Viktor Nikiforov, eres lindo — su piel era fría y el ojiazul podía sentirlo pero no se apartó, porque ese hombre lo atraía de una manera inexplicable...magnética.

—¿Por qué sería justo?

—Porque si el ser humano tuviera una vida longeva, no habría equilibrio, de más está decir que, no apreciarían la vida de la manera en la que deberían — acarició sus mejillas. —Aprecia la vida, Viktor Nikiforov...— besó sus labios, fue un beso casto pero fue suficiente para enviar una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. — ...así para cuando venga a buscarte, podrías quedarte conmigo para toda la eternidad.

Una caricia más de sus labios y el hombre desapareció ante sus ojos.

Desde ese día, una parte del ruso supo que nunca podría olvidar a alguien de incomparable belleza, a alguien que parecía caminar con el fuego...a alguien con un aura tan oscura...

La Muerte misma...como toda una belleza negra. 


End file.
